Stardust
by Raiyo
Summary: Naruto, left alone in the world and hated for something that was not his fault, makes a wish on a shooting star and finds the answer to his wish in the form of a boy from his past who gives him hope for the future.
1. Shooting Star

Hello! I've got another story here for you. this is to celabrate the wonderful anime series Naruto Shippuden. This is very loosely based on the ending theam for the series except with alot more angst.

To everyone that has read my other story "Human Error" I apologize for the lack of updates. I have had to stay at school every day till five and we had the FCAT math test today. I'm working on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
--------------------

**Stardust chapter one:**

**Shooting star**

Naruto walked down the concrete sidewalk with an angry scowl etched into his usually smiling face. The streets of the town were void of people at that hour and Naruto was was glad of that fact. He didn't think he could take any more right now. It was becoming too much for even him. Angrily he kicked a can and smirked slightly as the can flew feet in the air and hit the wall with a clear clanging sound that echoed off of the buildings. After that there was silence. The smirk fell from his face. With the silence came the realization of how truly alone he really was.

Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he looked up at the deep red sun as it slowly began to disappear beyond the the tall, imposing slate gray walls of the city, the walls that had trapped him here. He had been kept here for all of his short life. Trapped in a world that didn't want him and mercilessly ostracized for it. It wasn't even his fault, it was the fault of his father, Kazama Arashi.

In the early days of his father's life he had been a respectable general of the Konoha army or so he had heard from the tales the elders told and the whispers words that the thought did not reach his ears. He had married at the age of twenty four to one of the villages most attractive women and they had a child together, a beautiful blond boy. The world was looking good for him and he was greeted with nothing but smiles from the people he saw on the street. It only took one discovery to change this, one single discovery turned the man's once bright world upside down and spiraling into chaos.

It had been a warm July morning when they had found them. Arashi and his best friend lying in the same bed. They had broken one of the most sacred laws of the land. Both of them were to be executed. Files were dug through and secrets told. When it was found that the wife, Uzumaki Kimiko, had known about the affair all along she too had been killed in the same fashion. This left only the son, Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had been left in a cold world were everyone hated him. Naruto had only been eight years old at the time.

Naruto continued walking. It wasn't good to think about such things. They called his father an abomination so rightly it must be so. It didn't matter that he might be one too. No, that didn't matter to Naruto at all. It was all going to end soon anyway, the pain, the suffering.

The villagers had seen him as something, some**thing **not some**one **for, to them, he never really had been human, that could be trained or molded. Though Naruto suspected that the only thing stopping them from killing him too was the law that stated that you could not kill children. You became an adult at seventeen. For Naruto that day was a week away.

When the town had "saved" Naruto, as the liked to put it, Naruto thought that they were just trying to make them selves sound better, they had tortured him relentlessly to try to purify him and eliminate the abomination inside of him. The torture had caused him to forget things, oh so many things. Because of them Naruto had lost eight precious years of his life, the only years where he had felt any sort of freedom. He no longer had memories of his father's comforting hugs of his mother's warm smiles. All of that had dissapeared in an instant. They had been taken from him.

Naruto neared his destination. He hadn't really meant to come here but it seemed that his feet had taken him here. As if pulled by invisible threads. He was at the park. Once it had been full of greenery and people but now it had, just like his life, fallen into ruin. No one came here anymore. It had long since been abandoned by the people that had created it.

It was a sad thing really. Naruto gazed at the rusted benches, the dry brown grass that was over grown with weeds, and the dark green scum covered lake, which must have been a very beautiful thing to behold when it was maintained by the people. Now though not even the birds would visit the lake and swim in its murky, glass green waters.

The sun was now but a sliver in the sky, barely illuminating the world through the thick layer of fog that had settled over the walled city as night grew near. Naruto slowly walked to the other side of the park. His eyes saw everything for what it was and reflected in them was an emotion very much akin to pity.

Of all the places in the park there was one that made him feel at ease above all others. It was the playground. All of his childhood memories had been lost to him so maybe he was making up for it all. He did not know, nor did he care. He did not need a reason or to justify anything. It was the only place where he could truly be himself. Only on that faded blue slide and that rusted, worn out swing set could he truly be Uzumaki Naruto.

The sun was only a speck of ember in the sky right now but, that didn't matter. The sun sets when seen at the top of that slide were breathtakingly beautiful. Naruto sat up at the top of that slide for a while even after the sun had set and the fog cleared. He just sat and gazed at the sky.

The stars, he thought, had always reminded him of a crowd of people. Each one was different, each special in a different way. The stars were so unlike the people here, with their bland and boring attitudes and their lack of love. The stars seemed so much more friendly. They seemed to be embracing even though he knew that they were light years apart. It seemed as though even the stars had found someone.

Naruto wanted to be like the stars. For once he just wanted to shine with all the light in his heart. He wanted to find someone that would love him. He wanted to find someone that he could love. He wanted to be free of it all. Of the chains that bound him, of the walls that trapped him, of the threat of death looming over his shoulders.

He did not want to die. He had always just gone with it all but now he saw. He didn't want to die. He had always thought that that was the way it should be but now nothing made sense any more. His father may have been a horrible person but that did not make him one. He was himself.

"it's sad, little star." Naruto said quietly into the wind "Why is it only now that I realize this? Why only now when hope is useless."

His eyes, which had never left the sky all the while he was thinking, then saw a beautiful thing, a shooting star. He had never seen one for all the time he had been living in that city and its beauty, though fleeting, made his breath catch in his throat.

He had heard stories told about the power of shooting stars, that they had the ability to grant wishes. He had never believed any of that. Now, though, it seemed his only hope. This might be his last chance, Naruto realized. This might be the chance he was hoping for even if it sounded stupid.

Naruto's deep blue eyes closed.

"Well, little star, this is it. I entrust all of my dreams to you."

It was getting late, Naruto saw as he looked down at the glowing green numbers on his watch. Twelve forty-seven it read. Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off. Positioning himself at the edge of the slides tall platform he jumped off and landed with a dull thud on the dry earth, the brown grass crunching under his feet.

He started to walk back the way he came, passing all the familiar landmarks when he saw something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Over by the lake, near one of the dead trees, something was glowing. He was too far away to what it was clearly so, slowly, he inched closer to the source of the light.

The nearer he got the more he realized that it wasn't a thing at all, but a boy around his age. He was surrounded by glowing lights that reminded Naruto of the stars in the sky. He was wearing a pale silvery white kimono that matched his pale complexion and contrasted sharply with his raven black hair and charcoal eyes.

The boy looked up suddenly, a glare on his face, as he heard the crunching of the grass under Naruto's feet. When he saw the boy his expression softened considerably and he smiled. Naruto had only a second to blink before the boy was right beside him and he was held tightly by two strong arms.

"Naruto... I missed you." he said pulling the blond even closer.

The action had surprised him and it took a while for him to come to realize what was going on but when he did Naruto roughly pushed the other, slightly taller, boy away with enough force to send him back a few feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" Naruto growled.

A look of hurt passed through those eyes that were the color of the night sky.

"But, don't you remember me, Naruto?" and, though he tried his best to hide it, his voice was shaking slightly.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!" Naruto said angrily.

"W-what? What do you mean Naruto? What about our promise? Didn't you tell me you loved me?" the dark haired boy seemed visibly shaken by the reaction he was getting from the blond.

"Loved you? Why would I ever have loved you. It was you freaks that ruined my life!" he yelled running back to his house.

The boy just stood there his eyes on the sky.

"Why? Why don't you remember me, Naruto?" the tears that streaked down his cheeks seemed to be made of starlight. Even though the ground at his feet was dirty his white robe was still immaculately clean. The boy reached a hand up try to stop the tears but found that it was useless.

A gust of wind blew through the now empty park. The only thing left of the boy was stardust.

----------------

Read and review. If anyone can guess what is with Sasuke they can have a cookie.


	2. Black As Starlight

Hello everbody! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. This chapter is a bit violent, not for the very squemish. please read and review.

And a cookie to Sonic-Stage.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Language. not Beta-ed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

----------

**Stardust chapter two.**

**Black As Starlight**

The sun was already low on the horizon when Naruto woke up the next day. He didn't care though, there was nothing to wake up early for. Going to school was not something he was allowed to do, friends were something he was not allowed to have, happiness was something he was not allowed to feel.

Glancing up at the colorless ceiling he sighed. Maybe death would be nice, an escape from this white prison and the walls that seemed to close in on him from all sides.

Shakily, he pulled himself up off of the uncomfortably hard bed. Looking down, he shook his head as he saw that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Had he been that tired last night? He went over the events of the previous day, all the same as the rest except for one thing, Him.

Last night after he had seen the boy he had not been able to banish him from his thoughts. Maybe it was because he hadn't seemed quite human. He had glowed with starlight and he looked like nothing in the human world could touch him. Or, was it because something in Naruto's heart had stopped when the boy had said his name and the strange feeling that Naruto had had, like he had known the boy his whole life.

But no, it didn't matter. That person was like them, like his parents. It was those people who had taken it all away fro him, leaving him no way to continue with his normal life. It was all their fault.

He stumbled his way over to the fridge, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He opened the doors and groped around for the milk carton. Closing the door, he opened the carton and brought it up to his lips before a thought struck him. He closed the carton and held it up to his ear. The milk made a distinct clunk sound as it hit against the side of its container.

Naruto made a face and threw the carton behind him so that it fell neatly into the trash with an dull thunk. He needed to buy more milk and, he looked into the nearly empty fridge, well maybe he needed to buy a little more of everything.

The fridge door closed and Naruto crossed the room in five steps to get to is closet. He didn't have much to chose from to wear. About six things hung in the tiny closet, most of them orange. Orange was the color of evil in the village and Naruto had to wear it to show his status. Naruto didn't care though, he liked orange. He not so gently tugged a shirt off of its hanger and picked out a pair of pants. He slipped off old clothes and roughly pulled his new orange shirt over his head.

When he had finished dressing he walked over to his closet again and pulled a small silver hand mirror out from the shelf. The mirror was one of the things that he had been able to salvage from his house, one of the only things. He examined his reflection in it and ran a hand through his messy blond locks.

His hair just wouldn't lay flat. It was always sticking up at odd angles, looking like it had been slept on even at its best. He sighed and laid the hand mirror back on the closet shelf stumbled over to his door.

Slipping his feet into his socks he opened the door to the smell of smog. The city had, as it grew, built more and more factories. Now, fresh air was but a memory. Sasuke had told him that it wasn't like this in other places, that there... Naruto mentally stopped. What was that thought? Who was "Sasuke". The name sounded so familiar but he couldn't put a face to it. He shook it off. His mind was probably just playing tricks on him, like it did in his dreams.

Naruto quickened his pace. The shops closed at eight and he was sure that it had to be around seven thirty by now. It was almost dark now, the rays of the sun just barely peeking over the edge of the world. The streets were once again empty. for some reason, the silence felt suffocating so he began to whistle. It was a tune that he had no memory of ever hearing, yet he still found comfort in the strange melody.

The song ended just as the last of the sun rays dissolved into nothingness. The shop was just a few hundred meters away and Naruto was mentally checking off his grocery list when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Slowly he turned around, to be promptly met with a fist to the side of his face.

"Damn it! What the fuck was... that for..." he trailed off.

In front of him were five huge muscled guys. Naruto wasn't much of a fighter so there was no way he could fight off all of these guys. He turned back and tried to run in the opposite direction but one caught him by the shirt and threw his hard against the brick wall of the nearby alley. His ribs made a sickening cracking sound and a spray of blood spouted from his mouth, staining his shirt the color of life. The guys walked over to him, and began to kick him, the steel toes of their shoes trying to break every bone in his body.

One of them stayed behind, watching.

"Hey guys! Stop that right now."

The guys looked at him funny.

"There are much," he drew something from his pack. "much better ways to go about this."

He held the metal bat high, so that the reflected starlight twinkled off of it making it sparkle ironically beautifully.

"Yeah you're right, boss." one of them said, stepping back from Naruto's limp, bleeding form.

The rest followed his lead, making a path for their boss to Naruto.

When the boss got to him, Naruto opened his lips and uttered a single word..

"Why?"

The boss sneered at him.

"'Why?' because we can, you trash." he said spitting.

Even in his condition the irony sent him chuckling.

"What's so funny!" the boss yelled kicking him in the stomach.

Naruto coughed and even more blood dripped from his mouth.

"It's just that you calling me trash is a bit over whelming."

"Huh?!"

"I guess it takes trash to know trash."

"You son of a bitch!!" the boss raised his bat and swung it down.

Naruto braced himself for the blow.

It didn't come.

A pale hand reached and stopped the bat mid swing.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you?!"

a smirk graced rose red lips and the bat broke in half.

"Huh!?"

The boss and all of his flunkies were writhing on the ground in pain moments later.

The boy turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. He certainly wasn't okay.

The pale boy walked slowly over to him, his footsteps light, like he wasn't even meant to walk on mortal ground.

"W-who are you." Naruto asked, his voice cracking from the pain.

"I guess it's true. You really don't remember." the boy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything from when I was a kid."

"I see." he looked up at the stars.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wha?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's world went black.


	3. Fragments of the lost

Hey everybody! This isn't really a chapter as much as a look at Naruto's dream, aka a filler. This is here so that I can tell you that the next chapter will be a bit late. I had an idea but it didnt work out to well so I'm re-writing it. It's not going too well. The next chapter will probably be up end of july beginning of augest. In other news today(07/07/07) is my birthday and I just turned fourteen. a happy birthday to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---------

**Fragments of the lost**

Light flashes, white splitting into the colors of dawn behind closed lids.

Scenes fly past, memories of the lost and the forgotten, and the damned.

For an instant all is clear, he is no longer looking from behind the frosted glass window onto his life.

It is gone as soon as it starts, the feelings not even given the time to set it.

He is floating.

Who is he?

Where is he.

The landscape has no color, yet at the same time it has every color imaginable, all blending together to create the black churning ocean of thought and sacrifice.

The wold becomes real periodically.

Who's there.

A shadow, blood red eyes ablaze with emotions unrecognizable through the fog.

Time passes slowly, yet every time he thinks this, the days pass in seconds.

He slowly reaches out into the darkness, looking for the light, his life, his reason.

The light blinks out.

Suddenly the whole world is alight with fire.

Where the fire meets him his skin turns to ice.

It's cold.

It's lonely.

It's sad.

That is the world.

Shadowy figures of light dance around.

Emotions etched into their shining forms.

If he reached out, he thinks, maybe he could touch one.

It turns to dust, passing though his form.

The emotions pass through him to.

Sadness.

Happiness.

Love.

Joy.

Hope.

They are almost too much to handle, these fragments of memories, but even so now he feels like he understands a little bit better.

But the forgotten still lies forgotten.

The bottom of the dream world breaks.

The earth cracks open.

Its the end.

Naruto wakes up to darkness.


End file.
